


Apanthropinization

by Itinessity



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itinessity/pseuds/Itinessity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка по додзинси Apanthropinization (автор - Petitecreme), по страницам <a href="http://petitecreme.deviantart.com/art/DmC-Apanthropinization-21-329976567">21</a> и <a href="http://petitecreme.deviantart.com/art/DmC-Apanthropinization-19-329317463">19</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Apanthropinization

\- Тебе стоило бы вымыть руки.  
\- Я сделаю это позже.  
Он и впрямь делает это.  
Его язык быстро проходится между пальцами, собирает все еще липкую, вязкую кровь, которая постепенно засыхает и начинает стягивать кожу – это неприятно. Он поворачивает руку, чтобы провести влажную полосу от запястья и вниз, к локтю. Данте довольно урчит – кровь, она вкусная.  
Вергилий смотрит на него неотрывно.  
Следит за тем, чтобы брат был аккуратен, наверное. Он такой. Данте благожелательно скалится. Ему хорошо. Но может быть еще лучше.  
Он спрыгивает с лавки, подходит к брату, кладет руку ему на плечо, стискивает ткань плаща. Брат чуть склоняет голову набок. Окровавленные пальцы – другая рука, та все еще на плече, - касаются его губ, раздвигают их, оттягивают, ложатся на язык. Данте зачарованно смотрит, как губы брата обхватывают затянутые в кожу косточки, как зубы чуть-чуть давят, как язык осторожно и аккуратно обводит подушечки. Данте ловит его пальцами, усмехается, оглаживая. Мягко, влажно, тепло. Хорошо.  
Он дергает брата на себя, вытаскивая руку у него изо рта – и только напоследок режет указательный палец об острый клык. Вергилий быстро и ловко слизывает кровь с губ – а зря, карминовые разводы делают его живее.  
Данте опрокидывает брата на пол и с урчанием утыкается лицом в его шею. Брат мягкий, брат теплый. От брата вкусно пахнет. Данте отгибает ворот его одежды, лижет открывшуюся светлую кожу, прикусывает. Данте довольно порыкивает и стаскивает с брата брюки. Или рвет? Это не столь важно.  
Касается живота – пальцы оставляют розоватые разводы, ногти оставляют красноватые полосы. Вергилий прогибается всем телом ему навстречу. Хороший, податливый, отзывчивый. Данте удовлетворенно облизывается. Скользкими от крови пальцами вцепляется в бедра. Данте притягивает его к себе ближе, пристраивается поудобнее. Да, вот так, так - хорошо. Он поощрительно гладит брата по бедру. Молодец, братик.  
Окровавленной ладонью он ведет по теплому телу под собой. Тепло, тепло, тепло, горячо. Данте перехватывает его за ногу, толкается сильно, быстро, глубоко. Рык бурлит в горле. Становится горячо, становится жарко, становится лучше, еще лучше… Хорошо. Данте сыто поскуливает, кусает и лижет горло своего близнеца.  
Данте урчит, Данте оставляет на бедрах следы ногтей, Данте движется быстрее.  
Вергилий широко и счастливо улыбается, поглаживает брата по волосам, почесывает за ухом.  
Чем сильнее толчки раскатывают его по полу, тем шире становится его улыбка.  
Вергилий смеется.  
Существует он или нет – ему плевать. Данте здесь.


End file.
